1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to indexing systems. More particularly, it relates to a video indexing system having an erasable surface for receiving identification indicia with an erasable marker.
2. Prior Art
The patent to Blaney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,058 discloses an aesthetic displaying device for video tapes. The invention consists of a plain video cassette jacket having an area on the spine for receiving an assigned code. The code can consist of numbers, letters or other symbols. The device has an index booklet having the same shape and style as the video cassette jacket so the appearance is the same as the jacket holding the video cassette.
The patent to Sykes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,264 discloses a display album. The invention consists of a book like holder for video cassettes and their jackets. The book like holder has a clear spine, allowing the spine of the jacket to be clearly visible. In addition, the outside surface of the holder has a clear sleeve to receive printed insert sheets which may include additional information such as the title, date recorded, etc.
The patent to Ditzig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,021, discloses a video cassette container display. The invention consists of a video cassette jacket that folds around the tape and provides a plurality of transparent pockets on the outer surface for receiving and displaying labels, or other promotional information.
The Patent to Shyers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,307 discloses tape to change the aesthetic appearance of video cassette jackets into that of books. The invention consists of an adhesive strip designed like the binder of a book, and an adhesive strip designed like the page end of a book. Once these two strips are adhered to the jacket and put on the shelf, the jacket has the appearance of a book.
The patent to Kornberg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,037 discloses a display box simulating a book. The invention consists of a box that has exterior surfaces designed to simulate surfaces of a book.
The patent to Schaub U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,051 discloses a book like storage container for cassettes or the like. The storage container is formed from a single thermoplastic sheet of PVC plastic that has a pair of stackable trays formed on the inner face, and which are connected together by an integral spine in side by side relation.
The patent to Heyderman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,062 discloses a book like storage container including a receptacle for removably receiving a video cassette.